kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kendal
This is about Kendal's Circle of Doom Aftermath section. I do not believe that Kendal is the one being helped by the Encablossan Woman. The character wasn't shown for a reason, and Encablossa knows how big of a threat Kendal is. Given the opportunity, Encablossa would kill Kendal knowing that he plans to thwart the worlds return to the Age of Darkness. Plus, it has already been revealed in an interview that Kendal escapes Encablossa. It doesn't make sense that Encablossa would help be helping him in the first place. I am under the belief that it is Walter, or maybe even Thomas. Kendal saved Walter's soul/will, preventing it from being curropted by Encablossa, hense his mind is still clear (to an extent). In addition, the man did not sound like Kendal, and I personally thought it sounded like Walter. It would make sense to me that Encablossa has Walter's physical body, but Kendal has his soul. Encablossa could easily use Walter in order to get Kendal to do what he wants to do. HrogoffHrogoffHrogoff I played Kendal's campaign two times. I don't know why at first I thought the voice at the end was Walters' or Thomas' voice, because when I saw the ending again, it sounded pretty much like Kendal. Plus Encablossa said to Kendal "You can try to fight against me, but if the age of darkness does not happen, the entire cosmos will colapse, you are free to do what you want, but remember what I said" also he said that he is sending two mutated people back to the age of light. However I suppose you could say that Leinheart is one, but I believe there is something..strange about Lienheart's story after all Valdemar laughed at Lienheart's quest to become mutated and at the end said that Encablossa has a good humor, hinting that prehaps Lienheart won't mutate at all. Anyway, remember that Walter may not have been the real Walter, Kendal soon finds out that the Walter he saw could well have been a lie from the Dark Dimension, either way it cant be Thomas since he would not have aged in the Dark Dimension. The reason why I believe it is Kendal is because how the Demon said that she has never seen someone who still has a clear mind after a mutation, and since Kendal managed to take the potions that would protect his mind from the mutation, shows that is most likely him. --Holy Paladin 12:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) However you may be right it could well be Walter. You can add that to the aftermath part again if you wish.--Holy Paladin 12:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to list all the possibilities, rather than a concrete one. I only played the campaign once, and that was when the game was released, so my memory of the game is somewhat limited. By the way, since you played the campaign twice, would you mind adding in some of Kendal's reasoning for not caring about Moonlight's death? I remember hardly even understanding it when I played it (I quickly rush through story parts), and question if what I remember was correct. Hopefully the game comes out in half a year so we can find out the truth. :) HrogoffHrogoffHrogoff I will add what I can about Kendal. --Holy Paladin 13:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC)